Fluid treatment equipment, including water treatment equipment, ordinarily requires that the treatment medium be replaced or rejuvenated periodically. For example, water purification installations typically utilize a filter which must be replaced periodically. Often the customer will ignore the replacement of the filter and the water will not be purified properly. The product water resulting from using a filter which had not been replaced when necessary may be contaminated and deleterious to health. It is desirable, therefore, that the customer be effectively forced to replace the filter when such replacement is required.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fluid metering device which automatically discontinues or substantially reduces fluid flow when a predetermined amount of fluid has flowed. By reducing flow rather than completely stopping it, the customer is made aware of the need for filter replacement without being forced to use an untreated water supply from another tap. Some applications, however, such as arsenic removal, require the complete shutoff of the flow stream.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid metering device that is simple in construction and efficient to manufacture.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a fluid metering device which can be placed in the fluid line with a fluid treatment device, and effectively forces the customer to replace the treatment medium once a predetermined amount of fluid has flowed.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a fluid metering device that is useful for metering various types of fluids, including water, and can be used in conjunction with various types of fluid treatment media, including but not limited to filters, regeneration equipment, rejuvenation equipment, water softening media, fluid enhancement media, fluid cleaning media, etc.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.